Ce qui fait le courage
by Meriani
Summary: SPOILER CHAPITRE 82 ! Quelques chapitres à propos de la toute fin du chapitre 82 et un peu après.
1. Ist das unser Schicksal

**Je répète : SPOILER SUR LE CHAPITRE 82, ne lisez pas ce qui suit si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans le manga !**

 **Parce que j'étais en train d'essayer de digérer ce chapitre et que ceci est...comment dire ? "Sortit tout seul" ? Toujours est-il, j'avais besoin de faire sortir les émotions, donc voilà ce que ça a donné. Je n'ai aucune idée de si ceci est plausible, cohérent, logique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais bref...**

 **Je sais, comme l'ont si bien dit certaines personnes, Armin n'est peut-être pas (encore) mort à la fin du chapitre 82 pour diverses raisons. Mais comme dans le monde de SNK ne semble pas très avancé en médecine, je suis partie du principe que: 1) Il ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit aux autres qu'il puisse toujours être en vie (comme ça a été le cas pour beaucoup, d'après ce que j'ai vu) et 2) Même dans le cas ou ils l'envisageraient, ils savent pertinemment qu'Armin aurait besoin de façon urgente de soins très particuliers, ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Sans compter la chute qu'il a dû faire directement sur ce toit quand ses harpons ont fini par lâcher.**

* * *

 _« Ne vous en déplaise, je suis un soldat, et j'ai prêté serment sur le cœur de servir la cause de l'humanité ! C'est sans regrets aucun que je donnerai ma vie pour les convictions qui m'animent ! »_

Armin Arlelt,

Chapitre 11, « Réponse »

* * *

« Tu as toujours été… le plus courageux d'entre nous. »

Eren trébucha sur le toit sur lequel il avait atterri, traînant Bertolt, inconscient, derrière lui. Il se sentait hébété. C'était impossible. Son esprit refusait la réalité, en repoussant _l'idée_ même. A tel point qu'il ne faisait que fixer d'un air vide ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas à appréhender ce que cela signifiait. Pas vraiment.

Ses transformations l'avaient épuisé et il finit par tomber à genoux, tenant encore Bertolt par le col. Le corps brûlé était allongé devant lui, à peine reconnaissable. Mais Eren savait de qui il s'agissait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il l'avait vu brûler dans la vapeur du titan, puis finir par tomber.

Le savoir était une chose. Le comprendre et surtout, accepter ce que cela signifiait en était une toute autre.

 _Comment cela a-t-il pu…arriver ?_

 _Armin… Pourquoi ?_

Il savait définitivement pourquoi. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à accepter les choses. Il avait été évident qu'Armin allait mettre sa vie en jeu afin qu'il puisse prendre le Titan Colossal à revers. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, Eren n'avait pas considéré cette idée plus avant. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment le temps, bien sûr. Parce qu'Armin était déterminé de toute façon. Mais aussi et surtout parce que l'idée que son ami puisse véritablement mourir était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait envisager. Cela lui semblait tout simplement impossible.

 _T'ai-je jamais menti, Eren ?_

Une fois. Juste une. Quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il se mettrait à l'abri si la vapeur devenait impossible à supporter. C'était un mensonge au fond de lui, Eren l'avait su dès l'instant où Armin l'avait prononcé. Il connaissait trop bien son ami pour y croire. Et pourtant…

 _Et… Notre rêve ?_

Une partie de lui avait conscience qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Ne pas rester inactif. Vérifier que Bertolt était bien mort. Voir comment les autres se débrouillaient contre Reiner. Quitter cet endroit. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger, figé dans le choc et dans l'horreur.

A travers cet amas confus de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires, Eren perçu vaguement que quelqu'un approchait et atterrissait derrière lui.

* * *

Jean s'écrasa plus qu'il n'atterrit sur le toit d'un bâtiment proche. Agrippant le morceau de bois qui s'était planté dans sa chair, il amorça un mouvement pour le retirer. Au même instant, une forme floue le dépassa en fonçant droit sur le Titan Cuirassé. Il fallut un moment à Jean pour reconnaître la personne.

« Chef Hansi ! »

 _Comment diable a-t-elle fait pour s'en sortir vivante ?_

Mikasa réussit ensuite à envoyer sa Lance Foudroyante en plein dans la gueule du Titan, ce qui eut pour effet d'éjecter violemment Reiner hors de son corps. Celui-ci commença aussitôt à se désagréger. Mikasa atterrit non loin et le chef d'escouade fit de même.

« Il est…mort ? » demanda Conny, dans l'instant de flottement qui suivit. Il portait toujours Sasha dans ses bras. Hansi fixa le titan.

« Impossible à savoir, il y a trop de vapeur. Bon, mort ou pas, il ne bougera probablement pas avant un moment, il doit être trop blessé. Mikasa, surveille-le et dès que tu verras Reiner, assure-toi qu'il est bien mort. Ne faisons pas deux fois la même erreur. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Hansi se détourna. Elle avait l'air épuisée, arborait plusieurs plaies plus ou moins profondes qui saignaient encore ainsi qu'un œil fermé, et il lui manquait ses lunettes. Jean était estomaqué. Comment avait-elle réussi à se sortir de cette explosion avec si peu de blessures, alors que celle-ci avait eu raison de tous les autres soldats et avait bien failli les éliminer aussi ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, n'y même de s'interroger plus avant. Le chef d'escouade venait de cesser de parler lorsque le Titan Colossal sembla soudain vaciller et commença lui aussi à se désintégrer.

« Regardez, ils ont réussi !

\- Enfin un peu de réussite. » répondit Hansi. « Qui est allé s'en charger ?

\- Armin et Eren.

\- Ah, bien. » Un silence. « Espérons qu'Erwin et Livaï ont eu plus de chance de leur côté. Et moins de pertes. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Sasha. La jeune fille semblait toujours inconsciente, et plusieurs des débits que Reiner avait envoyés voler dans leur direction l'avaient touchée, le pire étant celui qui émergeait à présent de sa poitrine. Tandis que le chef d'escouade et Conny faisaient de leur mieux pour s'occuper des blessures de Sasha, puis de celles d'Hansi, Jean s'assit sur le toit et se chargea des siennes. Il avait été chanceux, malgré le fait qu'il ait plusieurs petits fragments de bois plantés dans le bras. Le seul potentiellement dangereux était celui qui s'était planté entre son épaule et sa poitrine. Les autres plaies étaient sacrément douloureuses, mais pas inquiétantes. Jean retira tous les éclats en sifflant de douleur. Il utilisa ensuite ce qu'il avait sous la main – un morceau de sa cape – pour étancher le sang qui s'en écoulait (il y en avait moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, d'ailleurs).

 _Putain. On dirait je j'ai eu de la veine sur ce coup là._

Mikasa fixait intensément les deux titans vaincus, une main protectrice posée sur son bras blessé un peu plus tôt par les éclats de Lance Foudroyante. Soudain, elle changea ses lames pour de nouvelles et quitta le toit rapidement. Elle avait probablement repéré Reiner.

Quand elle revint un peu plus tard, il y avait du sang sur ses armes. Jean se sentit malade. Hansi releva la tête à l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

« Alors ?

\- Il est mort. » Elle n'ajouta rien, mais après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

 _On l'a vraiment tué ?_ Vaine pensée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix. Et ce qui était fait était fait. Impossible de revenir en arrière.

Mikasa était retournée au bord du toit et se tenait à présent dos à lui, murmurant anxieusement :

« Où sont-ils ? »

Jean se doutait qu'elle ne parlait pas de Reiner et Bertolt. Il suivit son regard. Impossible d'apercevoir Armin ou Eren, mais il restait encore beaucoup de vapeur qui pouvait les masquer à leur vue.

« Laisse-leur le temps de revenir, répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Ils attendent probablement d'être sûrs d'avoir chopé Bertolt. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés dans la distance, mais Jean voyait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. L'inquiétude de la jeune fille commençait à le contaminer aussi.

Après un instant supplémentaire, elle crispa les mains sur les poignées de ses lames.

« Quelque chose…est allé de travers.

\- Que… Attend, Mikasa ! »

Mais il était trop tard, la jeune fille se précipitait déjà en direction du Mur et de la carcasse du Titan Colossal.

 _Merde, à quoi tu penses ?!_

Hansi et Conny s'étaient retournés en entendant son cri. Jean se releva en grimaçant, et échangea un regard avec le chef d'escouade. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et il sauta rapidement du toit pour suivre Mikasa.

* * *

Après avoir tiré sa Lance Foudroyante sur Reiner, Mikasa avait suivi les ordres du chef d'escouade Hansi et attendu que l'endroit se dégage de sa vapeur. Si Reiner n'était pas encore mort, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il le soit pour de bon, cette fois. Et ce, sans hésiter. Lui ne se gênerait pas pour tous les éliminer, si elle lui en laissait l'occasion. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui permettre de sortir d'ici vivant. Il était trop dangereux, et responsable de trop de morts pour ça.

Quand elle parvint à lui, il avait déjà l'air mort. Mais elle fit en sorte d'en être sûre avant de retourner auprès de ses compagnons.

La pauvre Sasha était toujours inconsciente, et ils étaient tous au bout du rouleau. Si une quelconque catastrophe leur tombait encore dessus, ils ne seraient probablement plus capables de faire face, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour s'occuper les uns des autres. Sa propre blessure au bras la lancinait sans pitié, mais elle l'ignora. Son attention était tournée ailleurs.

Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant que les deux autres avaient eu Bertolt était en train de disparaître rapidement, remplacé par une inexplicable sensation de peur. Se détournant, elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

 _Confiance. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ils ont réussi. Ils vont bien._

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : sa sensation de crainte augmentait peu à peu.

« Quelque chose… est allé de travers. »

Mikasa s'abandonna finalement à son impulsion et quitta son perchoir. Elle entendit Jean l'appeler dans son dos, mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester là où elle était, mais s'était plus fort qu'elle. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle _devait_ savoir.

 _Eren, Armin… Où êtes-vous ?_

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir à l'endroit où le Titan Colossal se changeait toujours en vapeur. Elle regarda frénétiquement aux alentours. Ou étaient-ils ? Elle repéra rapidement Eren. Il était agenouillé dos à elle sur un toit tout proche, agrippant un Bertolt bien amoché. Le soulagement l'envahit.

 _Eren ! Mais où est Armin ?_

Mikasa courut rejoindre le garçon :

« Eren, tout va bien ?! Où est… ? »

Elle s'arrêta net. Quelque chose était allongé devant le garçon. _Non._ Eren releva le regard vers elle. Il pleurait, l'air perdu.

« Mikasa, je… »

La légère odeur de chair brûlée aurait dû l'alerter. Le corps était presque méconnaissable, mais elle sût immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'options, de toute façon.

« Armin… ? »

Le nom lui avait échappé dans un murmure incrédule. Elle avait du mal à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. _Non. Pas lui_. Pas Armin, avec son esprit remarquable, ses plans parfois effrayants et ses yeux bleus pleins de rêves. Pas l'unique autre personne vestige de son enfance. Il ne pouvait pas être allongé devant elle, le corps brûlé de façon aussi horrible. Pas…mort. Cela n'était pas…

 _"_ _Eren et moi allons nous charger du Titan Colossal. A nous deux, on pourra le faire._ _"_

 _Était-ce là ce que tu avais en tête dès le début, Armin ?_

Mikasa s'agenouilla à côté d'Eren et tendit une main vers Armin. Peut-être était-il toujours… ? Puis elle retira brusquement son bras. Non. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit encore vivant. Comment pourrait-on survivre à ça ?

 _Armin… Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger._

Elle sentit une vague de chagrin et de désespoir l'envahir, qu'elle supprima rapidement en la noyant avec de la colère. La colère était plus facile. Elle faisait tellement moins mal que la peine.

 _Bertolt, espèce de …._

* * *

Jean suivit Mikasa facilement. Il pouvait la voir debout, mais se demanda pourquoi elle restait immobile. Peut-être Eren était-il blessé ? Espérons que non, ils en avaient bien assez comme ça. Ses propres plaies lui faisaient mal. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait afin de les bander, mais cela ne supprimait pas la douleur.

Avec un bruit sourd, il atterrit sur le toit derrière Eren et Mikasa et s'avança :

« Mais vous faites quoi, putain ?! »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il aperçut ce qu'ils contemplaient avec de grands yeux incrédules.

 _Qui… ?_

L'instant suivant, il sut. Pour quelle autre raison Eren pleurerait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi Mikasa aurait-elle l'air aussi choquée ?

 _Armin. Oh, non. Pas ça._

Alors qu'il était encore figé, tentant de comprendre, Mikasa se laissa glisser à terre et tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers le corps brûlé.

 _Pas encore._ Il ne se tenait pas à nouveau devant le cadavre d'un ami. Pas une fois de plus.

Mais que s'était-il passé ? On aurait dit qu'Armin avait été pris dans la vapeur émise par le Titan Colossal, mais il ne serait pas suffisamment idiot pour y rester. Sauf si…

 _Non. Ne me dit pas que…_

Jean avait-il parlé à voix haute ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais Eren pris la parole comme s'il lui répondait, d'une voix basse et chargée de douleur.

« Il…Il a attiré l'attention de Bertolt. Pour gagner du temps pour moi. » Le garçon avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas complètement ce que le bon sens disait. « … m'a dit qu'il s'éloignerait de la vapeur à temps. » Il avait presque cessé de pleurer.

 _Et tu l'as cru ?_ Non, même Eren ne serait pas crétin au point d'y croire. Il avait dû comprendre. Cela ressemblait tellement à Armin : se sacrifier pour leur donner une chance de réussir.

 _Comment as-tu pu oser, espèce d'idiot ?!_

 _Pourquoi es-tu toujours si pressé de risquer ta peau putain ?! Pour une fois, tu ne pouvais pas juste… faire attention à toi ?_

Y'avait-il la moindre chance qu'il soit encore … ?

Non. Impossible. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire, maintenant, hein !?_

Jean mettait toute sa concentration dans sa colère, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être et ignorait même contre qui elle était véritablement dirigée. Mais s'il était furieux, il n'aurait pas à envisager les implications de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était plus simple. Complètement inutile, mais tellement plus facile.

 _Armin…_

Il s'aperçut que Mikasa s'était relevée, les yeux étincelants de rage. Ses armes en main, elle se dirigea droit sur Bertolt.

« Espèce de… »

La jeune fille planta sans ménagement ses deux lames dans le corps de leur ancien camarade, appuyant fort, sans aucune pitié. Au même moment, Hansi les rejoignit, atterrissant lourdement sur le toit. Elle avait dû se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

« Mikasa, non ! On pourrait…

\- On ne va pas épargner ce… »

Elles furent toutes les deux interrompues par Eren, qui ouvrit la bouche, l'air de ne parler à personne en particulier :

« Il doit y avoir un moyen… de le sauver. Quelqu'un… »

 _Tu as pété un plomb, ou quoi ?_ Ça faisait affreusement mal de l'admettre, mais il n'y avait aucune chance. Ce fut Hansi qui répondit, d'une voix ou perçait à la fois la tristesse et l'épuisement :

« Eren, on ne peut pas…

\- Il doit y en avoir un ! » Une trace de colère était apparue dans la voix du garçon.

Mikasa le regardait, ses lames toujours plantées dans le corps de Bertolt. Hansi secoua lentement la tête.

« Il n'y en a pas, Eren. » Elle continua d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, comme si elle réfléchissait pour elle-même. « La seule façon serait de…Non, Livaï l'a et il est trop loin. Et on n'est même pas sûrs que ça fonctionne. Il est… »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Eren serrait les poings et, sur son visage, la tristesse avait cédé la place à la colère. Il avait cessé de pleurer et les traces de ses larmes barbouillaient ses joues. Ses yeux prirent un éclat dangereux.

« Armin. Tu ne. Peux pas.

\- Eren. » La voix de Mikasa, d'habitude neutre et raisonnable, était à présent presque suppliante. « Il est déjà…

\- Je le refuse, tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas nulle part, Armin ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » Son ton était monté jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un cri de pur déni mêlé de colère, hurlé vers le ciel :

« Je t'interdis de mourir ! »


	2. Oder unsere Wille ?

**Bon, le one-shot n'est pas resté un one-shot très longtemps XD. Voilà donc une sorte de suite !**

* * *

La déflagration les prit totalement par surprise et l'onde de choc qui en résulta envoya Jean et Hansi, qui se trouvaient le plus au bord, par-dessus l'extrémité du toit.

Jean retrouva ses esprits à temps pour envoyer ses harpons se planter dans le mur du bâtiment et ainsi éviter de s'écraser au sol. Hansi fit de même à peu près en même temps. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à pendre sur la paroi comme des araignées au bout de leur fil, à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

L'instant suivant, Mikasa jaillit du toit comme un éclair, tirant presque Eren à sa suite :

« Eloignez-vous ! Vite ! »

Une grande main s'abattit alors à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant, envoyant une bonne moitié de la maison s'effondrer sur eux.

 _Que… ?_

Jean battit en retraite à la suite de Mikasa sans se faire prier. _Un titan ?!_ Il fit le lien avec la déflagration _. Quelqu'un s'est transformé ?_

Mikasa finit par atterrir sur un bâtiment plus éloigné et relativement élevé, et les autres l'imitèrent. Jean se retourna dès qu'il y posa les pieds, son esprit confus cherchant toujours à donner un sens à ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… »

Il se figea. Un titan de onze bons mètres se tenait à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. A défaut d'avoir réussi à attraper l'un d'entre eux, celui-ci se saisissait à présent de Bertolt – dans leur fuite, ils l'avaient laissé sur le toit. Aucune trace du corps d'Armin.

 _…Quoi ? Qui s'est… transformé ?_

Le titan aux cheveux blonds avait un air étrangement familier. Une idée fit jour dans l'esprit de Jean, qu'il repoussa aussitôt.

 _Non. Impossible. Comment ça pourrait être le cas ?_

Mais alors, qui ? Comment, pourquoi ?

Trop d'interrogations. Il fut tiré de sa stupéfaction par Conny qui les rejoignit, portant toujours Sasha dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! D'où il sort celui-là ? » Devant l'absence de réponse, il continua « C'est Bertolt qu'il est en train de bouffer ?! »

Il avait raison. Les blessures de Bertolt n'avaient pas eu le temps de se régénérer, et il avait l'air incapable de se défendre – il avait dû perdre trop d'énergie à se transformer. Il devait être suffisamment conscient pour se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, car on pouvait entendre ses cris. Jean serra les dents et détourna le regard alors qu'Hansi répondait.

« Oui. Il aurait pu nous servir, c'est dommage.

\- Mais c'est qui ce titan ?! J'ai cru que c'était Eren quand j'ai vu la transformation, mais… »

Mikasa se mordait les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur le titan toujours occupé avec leur ancien camarade. Ce fut cependant Eren qui ouvrit la bouche le premier lorsque Conny eut terminé :

« Impossible. Vous croyez que c'est… ?

\- Armin. » Compléta Hansi.

Jean tourna le regard vers le chef d'escouade, que Conny fixait d'un air d'incompréhension totale alors qu'elle observait le titan.

« Hein ? » Conny regarda autour de lui « Armin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ? Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je crois que c'est le titan, Conny. » s'entendit lui répondre Jean. Comment pouvait-il dire ça d'un ton aussi détaché alors qu'il avait lui-même du mal à y croire ?

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Hansi ajouta lentement : « Pourquoi, ça, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne vois pas de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir. La transformation s'est faite juste sous notre nez. Il n'y avait que nous et Bertolt, et si quelqu'un d'autre s'était approché de si près, on s'en serait probablement rendu compte. Et celui-là m'a tout l'air de ne pas être intelligent. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, qui sait se transformer, il aurait agi différemment…Par contre, comment…

\- On a des questions plus urgentes à se poser pour le moment, je crois » intervint Mikasa en se tournant vers eux. Jusqu'à présent elle était restée au bord du toit à regarder le titan d'un air incrédule, mais elle avait dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu'eux. Aussi impossible que cela paraisse, Hansi avait de grandes chances d'avoir raison. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Continua-t-elle, l'air inquiète. Si c'est lui, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Comment on le ramène à la normale ? »

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Elle avait pointé du doigt tout le problème de la chose. Ils se retrouvaient à présent avec un titan non conscient sur les bras, qui risquait de s'attaquer à eux après en avoir fini avec Bertolt. Et Jean savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de le tuer. Pas tant que l'on n'était pas certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Armin.

« Attendez, marmonna alors Hansi. Qu'est-ce qu'Ymir et Rodhe Reiss ont dit ? Que c'était après avoir dévoré quelqu'un qu'on pouvait retrouver forme humaine. Donc, s'il mange…

\- Il se décompose ! » hoqueta soudain Eren, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

Jean suivit des yeux son doigt tendu. En effet, le titan avait à présent l'air de se décomposer, laissant échapper d'épaisses volutes de vapeur. Aucune trace de Bertolt.

Eren amorça un mouvement dans cette direction.

« Il faut aller voir… »

Hansi le rattrapa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le toit :

« Non. Eren, reste ici. On ne sait jamais. Ne prenons pas de risques. Mikasa et moi allons voir. Vous, vous restez là. »

Sur ces mots, elles partirent en direction de la carcasse du titan. Jean les regarda s'en approcher, tour à tour rendues visibles et masquées par la vapeur. Il essayait encore de faire le tri dans les événements et ses pensées, lorsqu'Eren se laissa tomber, se passant une main sur le visage, l'air à la fois épuisé et hébété.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est… »

De l'autre côté, Conny retourna s'agenouiller près de Sasha tout en marmonnant :

« Pourquoi Armin serait… ? » Il paraissait incapable de prononcer le reste de la phrase, ce qui était compréhensible. Jean lui-même n'y croyait pas entièrement. Mais ce titan avait des traits familiers… C'était tellement…incroyable, et inattendu qu'il devait forcément y avoir une autre explication. C'était du moins ce que lui soufflait la partie terre-à-terre de son esprit. L'autre, elle, ne voyait que les chances qu'Armin puisse être en vie.

« … Putain, j'y comprend plus rien »

Jean soupira intérieurement.

 _Moi non plus, Conny. Moi non plus._

* * *

Lorsque la transformation avait eu lieu, Mikasa avait, après un instant de surprise, réagit suffisamment vite pour éviter la main que le titan avait lancé dans leur direction. Elle avait tiré Eren hors de portée et, sans penser plus avant pour le moment au pourquoi du comment de l'apparition subite de ce titan, s'était empressée de s'éloigner, criant aux autres de faire de même.

Une fois hors de portée, elle avait regardé le titan plus en détails. D'où sortait-il ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas se rendre compte de la présence si proche de quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était presque impossible. Puis quelque chose dans l'aspect de la créature avait tiré sur un fil dans son esprit. Quelque chose de familier. Il ne restait que Bertolt sur le toit, Eren l'ayant lâché dans le souffle produit par la transformation. Alors, qui… ?

Alors qu'Hansi émettait l'hypothèse qui venait de traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille, celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer. Armin… Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Il était vraiment la dernière personne faite pour avoir ce genre de capacité.

Aussi peu plausible que cela paraisse, Mikasa avait envie d'y croire. Si c'était lui, alors ses blessures se régénéreraient, et il aurait une chance de rester en vie. Sauf que…

 _Comment on fait pour le sortir de là ?_

Lorsque le titan commença à perdre forme, elle s'empressa de laisser les autres et de se diriger droit sur lui, Hansi non loin derrière elle. En arrivant au point faible sur la nuque, elle aperçut une silhouette familière qui en émergeait un peu.

 _Armin !_

Son scepticisme disparut aussitôt. C'était bien lui. Tandis qu'Hansi atterrissait à côté d'elle, elle passa ses bras sous son corps et commença à tirer pour l'extirper du titan. Il ne bougeait pas.

« On dirait qu'il est presque en train de fusionner avec ! »

Hansi dut se joindre à elle pour qu'elle parvienne enfin à sortir complètement Armin de son titan. Mikasa le tint contre elle, de façon similaire à ce qu'elle avait fait à Trost pour Eren, ne parvenant pas entièrement à croire en sa chance. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration irrégulière d'Armin.

 _Vivant._

Les brûlures du garçon étaient toujours impressionnantes, quoique moins importantes. A cela s'ajoutaient à présent les marques en stries profondes laissées autour de ses yeux par la transformation. Une partie de ses cheveux semblait avoir repoussé, mais ils étaient nettement moins longs qu'auparavant.

Alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, un soulagement euphorique l'étouffa presque. _Il est vivant._

Hansi s'était approchée et avait vérifié le pouls d'Armin. On ne pouvait pas la blâmer, c'était tellement incroyable. Mikasa l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « j'aimerais comprendre » avant qu'elle ne parle à voix plus haute :

« Ne restons pas là indéfiniment. Tu arrives à le porter ? » Demanda-elle en désignant du menton le bras blessé de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hocha la tête, et toutes deux laissèrent la carcasse du titan derrière elles et retournèrent vers les autres.

* * *

Eren, qui fixait l'endroit où se trouvait le titan avec tant de concentration qu'il sentait ses yeux lui faire mal, vit Mikasa et Hansi revenir, la première portant une petite silhouette blonde.

« Armin ! »

Son incrédulité fut instantanément repoussée par la joie. _C'était lui !_

Il s'approcha en même temps que les autres et observa son ami. Ses brûlures étaient toujours là, mais semblaient fumer doucement, signe que sa peau devait être en train de se régénérer. Il avait l'air inconscient, et les traces profondes laissées par son titan marquaient son visage.

 _Armin est…un titan ? Comment… ?_

Ere se laissa tomber au sol à côté de Mikasa. Trop, c'était trop. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« C'était…vraiment Armin ? » demanda Conny d'une voix faible.

Hansi hocha la tête.

« Mais…Comment…

\- Ça, si on le savait… » marmonna Jean pour toute réponse.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Hansi intervint, l'air songeuse :

« Eren… Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de particulier ? »

 _Hein ?_

« … quand tu as vu Armin, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de particulier ? »

Il la regarda, pris de court. Où voulait-t-elle en venir ?

« Je…Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu y es peut-être pour quelque chose dans sa transformation. Après tout, le Titan Bestial a l'air d'être capable de changer les gens en titans. On ne connaît pas bien ton pouvoir, peut-être que tu en es capable aussi ? Ça me parait étrange qu'il se transforme juste maintenant, je ne vois pas quand on aurait pu lui injecter le sérum… Ou alors, il y a un moyen de faire sans ? »

 _Ce serait possible ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu…_ Eren jeta un coup d'œil à Armin, toujours inerte dans les bras de Mikasa. _Mais comment ? Et…pourquoi maintenant ?_ Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. _Est-ce que c'est moi qui suis responsable de ça ?_

Hansi reprit après une seconde de silence :

« Bref. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on s'en contente, on a autre chose à faire. On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment et on n'a pas le temps d'attendre que les autres nous rejoignent. Eren, tu peux retrouver ta maison dans ces ruines ?

L'intéressé sortit de ses réflexions et regarda rapidement aux alentours.

« Oui !

\- Tu crois que tu pourrai te transformer, s'il le fallait ? »

Eren secoua la tête :

« Probablement pas, non. Pas correctement, en tout cas. » _Et pas avant un moment_. Il était trop fatigué par ses transformations précédentes pour ça, et tout à coup, il se sentait encore plus épuisé que précédemment.

« Je m'en doutais. Bon, il faudra faire avec. Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a dans cette cave. Pas le choix. » Elle observa leur petit groupe. « On ne peut rien faire de plus pour Sasha pour le moment. Et pour Armin non plus. Il est hors combat, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de se régénérer. Et ça risque de prendre un moment, vu son état. Ça va aller, Eren ?

\- Oui. » Répondit-il fermement en se relevant, bien qu'il se sentît exténué. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de laisser Armin là alors qu'ils allaient chercher des réponses et qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais, comme Hansi l'avait dit, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Et si son ami apprenait qu'il avait hésité à aller trouver des réponses à cause de lui, il allait lui passer un savon.

Hansi jeta un œil au reste de la ville :

« Bon, ça m'a l'air d'être le bâtiment le plus élevé des alentours. Conny, Jean, vous restez ici avec Armin et Sasha. Si un titan se pointe, ou un quelconque autre danger, vous tirez un fumigène rouge. D'accord ?

\- Entendu !

\- Bien. Eren ?

\- Par là ! » répondit-il en pointant une direction du doigt.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent leur perchoir en direction de la maison de son enfance et de sa cave, Eren se sentait plein d'espoir. Armin était vivant. Et ils allaient enfin découvrir ce secret que son père leur avait laissé. Avec ça, ils pourraient peut-être enfin avoir une chance de vaincre les titans, et de sortir l'humanité de sa cage. Sinon, son père n'aurait pas autant insisté sur l'importance de cette cave.

La clé pendait autour de son cou, un poids familier et rassurant.

 _Nous verrons l'océan, Armin. Ensemble. Je te le jure._

* * *

 **Bon, ceci est directement inspiré par une théorie émise par Momtaku sur tumblr, comme quoi Eren, en voyant ce qui est arrivé à Armin, se mettrait dans un tel état désespéré ou "second" qu'il (comme la dernière fois ou c'est arrivé, dans le chapitre ou il a commandé aux titans pour sauver Mikasa) déclencherait une partie encore inconnue de son pouvoir et changerait instinctivement Armin en titan. Elle me plaisait bien, donc, voilà !**

 **Quant au titre du chapitre (et à celui du chapitre précédent), il s'agit d'un vers de la chanson "Bauklötze" de l'OST de l'animé. La phrase en entier est constituée par les deux titres de chapitres mis bout à bout "Ist das unser Schicksal, oder unsere Wille ?", ce qui signifie, globalement "Est-ce notre destinée, ou notre volonté ?". J'ai trouvé que ça collait bien aux deux chapitres. "Est-ce notre destinée", pour moi ça a toujours eut le sens de "allons nous nous plier au destin sans nous y opposer ?", et collait donc bien au premier chapitre, avec le fait qu'ils n'arrivent pas à accepter qu'Armin soit mort. Pour le deuxième, eh bien, c'est un peu comme si la "volonté" d'Eren lui avait permis de s'oposer au destin, en transformant Armin.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
